World so Evil
by DragonOfTheDarkMoon
Summary: Powers. Beyond the regular human eye. The world will fall, and how can a few kids even attempt to save it? Rated T for blood and gore.


Hello. Really, Scarlett, the world is ending and this is all I have to say.

Okay, so first things first. The world's ending. The gods have offered their last bits of power to 16 mortals. Hera not included, because that wretched goddess has faded already. Hah.

Anyways, I'm Scarlett, at your service. Scarlett Drafleur, Ambassador of Ares! I'm a typical girl of war, y`know, killing, blood, gore, and all that jazz.

**I love it.**

Basically, the people given the powers have the slightly reduced version of the gods or goddesses. And no immortality. If we did, that'd be _sick._

If we did, we could totally own that stupid monster that would take over the world. What's better, is that if we succeed, we'll become gods and goddesses. A minor version, such as Cupid is to Aphrodite.

Of course, the.. Let's call it Ambassador of the goddess Afrodite(yes, Afrodite. I don't have the best relationship with her, even though I'm Ambassador of Ares) will be like a Cupid.

My squad- well, not my squad includes 11 people so far, including me. 1 of them is practically a god- they have 3 gods and/or goddesses powers!

Other people have the god/goddesses powers, but these people have three! But they're still not immortal. Sucks.

If you still don't get it, then here. 12 people get the powers of ONE god. An good. Uno god. But 4 EXTRAS get the power of 3. Yeah. xD

We know that 4 mortals are practically "gods," But we only found one so far and are searching for the rest.

Anyways, the people on the crew are still looking for the other Ambassadors. We can't let the dark side twist them. That's for sure.

For the people we have here, I told you already. 12 people. We're searching for the 3 other child gods/goddesses and the Ambassadors of Dionysus, Artemis, and Athena.

I guess I'll introduce you to everyone. First is Willow, Ambassador of Demeter.

Willow doesn't talk much, but she's friendly I guess. Being me, people aren't generally my thing. She has long brown hair, and green eyes.

I always push her to cut her hair, but she never agrees. Meh.

She makes up for it by controlling plants and nature like a BOSS! She's like a mini Demeter, I swear. Like seriously.

She can command animals and stuff in a wave of her hand. AND she can shoot her dragon bow Ftero̱tó Thánat like a child of Apollo. Of course, the bow is enchanted.

She usually wears loose clothes to move around easily, and since she has a green thumb, she usually has some green on.

Second is Gayle, Ambassador or Poseidon. She has the intellect of a child of Athena.

She has lots of long brown curly hair and deep blue 's not afraid to voice her opinion-a quality I sometimes wish to have more of. She's strong and stubborn, and a great leader.

She wears glasses, but that doesn't stop her from killing monsters and staining them with dust. She usually wears a hoodie and jeans.

She has a way with water, like that Percy Jackson upstart in those fantasy books. Little demigod wannabe.

She can breathe underwater, control water, and even make mini hurricanes! She can even extract water from the air when needed, but not usually a large amount.

She has a trident, with magical properties as a weapon.

The third person is Bryana Nyx Martin, Ambassador of Apollo. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She has enough sense to tie it up so it won't fall in her face.

Shes got light brown highlights, but I can't imagine why for the life of me. Her hair is obnoxiously long however, up to her DANG WAIST! Ahem, excuse me.

She's the Ambassador of Apollo, and friendly as heck.

She can control light and the sun and healing so very very well.

Since she's the Ambassador of Apollo, she's also great at archery and all that stuff. wields a magical bow that can do all sorts of things, and a handy dagger at her side.

She usually wears whatever's available since she compromises well, but it can't look hideous and be too stiff to move around in.

The 4th discovered Ambassador is Airlya Zoey Winchester. With her model looks, you kind of expect her to be all snobby. But she's actually too kind for her own good.

*whispers* You know that being nice is her fatal flaw! *whispers*

She has long caramel colored and blue eyes. She is the by far the best healer in our group! She lugs around a heavy and huge med kit, and that kind of builds some muscle, y'know? :P

She's the Ambassador of Aphrodite, naturally and is beautiful in both personality and looks.

It's very helpful when she charmspeaks, as well. Did you know she once charmspeaked a monster to start making out with a pine tree? That ogre got pine needles all over him and was easy to finish off.

Her weapon is Incarnat, a sharp blade and a bow as well. She always dresses well, and manages to look good no matter what she's wearing.

The 5th discovered is Gavin. He's a crazy little dude, who is obsessed with shoving his foot in shoe like rocks, and sock puppets.

He has a bit spikyish flatish auburnish hair and brown colored eyes(or poop colored eyes, your call).

He has a sweet hammer as a weapon, it's made of gold and is coated with flames. When he doesn't use it, it transforms into a...necklace.

Yup, a golden necklace with a little hammer on the chain. xD

ANYWAYS, Gavin is the Ambassador of Hephaestus, and can fix and build things like a robot.. I wonder if he is a robot.. I'll try to stick a magnet on him later.

He can also summon fire, like the kid Frank Zhang in the story. Only he isn't built like a wrestler with a baby face. Yeah.

He throws on whatever's available, in terms of clothes.

Next is Electra Elaine James. She's the child god we mentioned. She wields the power of the MIGHTY Hades, Apollo, and Artemis.

Electra has long light blonde hair, with curls at the ends, and sky blue eyes. She's cheerful and uplifting, but also very strong.

She can control moonlight and sunlight with a wave of her fingers, and can turn places very bright or pitch black sometimes, but it drains her energy.

She _never-_and I mean, **_never_**misses using a bow and arrow, since she has the power of Apollo and Artemis. She has mild healing powers, slight night vision,and the thrill of hunting in her blood.

She's friendly and bubbly, and definitely the backbone of the squad.

We recently recruited Dashea Orla Attwood. She's the Ambassador of Zeus, King of Gods.

She's powerful like Gayle, Ambassador of Poseidon and Luna, Ambassador of Hades, but slightly more strong.

She can summon lightning and the winds like there's nothing to it, and can even summon little tornadoes to aid her.

Her fashion choice is just a T-shirt and jeans, simple.

Her nickname's Dasher/Dash, and her twin blades are named Gasher.

She uses them swiftly like a ninja, and can command the winds to move her swords for her.

She has fair skin and long blond/brown hair and usually keeps it down. Her boyfriend Gavin, Ambassador of Hephaestus are getting very, very...close. Blech.

Basically, don't mess with Dash. Or her boyfriend Gavin. Yeah. He-he.

8th is Luna Sidney Corax. My favorite person in the group, by far.

She's kind and a bit quiet. Her family has all been murdered brutally by the darkness, but she aims to do the impossible-resurrect them.

She's the Ambassador of Hades, and can control the dead and precious metals.

She's powerful, and a scythe is her weapon. It can control the earth, adding to her immense power. She has short wavy black hair, and deep purple eyes.

They're actually blue, but in the dark it looks a luminous violet.

Luna is quite dangerous, threatening, and strong. That's exactly what I love about her. She usually wears black and red, black and purple, or black and anything.

It has to include mostly black.

Typical. :)

9th is Faye Eleanor.. Forgot her last name. I think it was Renos. One word. Crazy. She's nuts and always goes around yelling roar and such things.

She's the Ambassador of Hermes, god of craft. She also enjoys stealing things and bonking people on the head with plastic things.. Yeah.

She has tanned skin and long blonde hair, blue green eyes, tall, and her ears are pierced. Did I mention her ears are elfish? :P

Being well- the Ambassador of Hermes, she has advanced speed, climbing, trickery, and manipulation of the Mist. She's also excellent at setting traps.

Faye is one of our brains, but we're searching for the Athena Ambassador.. They sure'll be smart as heck, won't they?

10th, is Lyre Priore. She has a middle name but I forgot. xP. But her name rhymes... _Lyre Priore, __Lyre Priore, __Lyre Priore, __Lyre Priore, __Lyre Priore, Heehee... _She's the Ambassador of Artemis, and her name is so fun to say :D

Lyre can shoot a bow with good accuracy, but prefers a sword or hammer as her weapon. She's strong, and has golden brown skin,dark brown eyes, and straight raven black hair.

Lyre is friendly and tends to say, "BOO!" A lot for some unknown reason. She can manipulate moonlight, has quick reflexes, and a boyish build.

Strong and intelligent, she's I can say a tank for monster fighting. Me and her breathe fighting. Well, she's nice so she doesn't breathe it. Oh well.

Lastly, me. Scarlett Drafleur. I'm what you could call a dark red head, I suppose. I have dark green eyes and usually a scowl on my face.

Hey, people aren't my thing. I'm Ambassador of Ares. Naturally, I'm a good fighter. I'm fast,strong a quick thinker.. And rash. Very rash.

Let's not focus on that. I'm as stubborn as a killer donkey, I love war and bloodshed. Yep. How I managed to get good grades is a mystery. Eh.

Anyways, let's focus on the problem.

We're looking for the new recruits. We're starving. We're weak. But we're determined. Nothing can stop us. We're gonna fight, or die trying. I swear to the fading gods and the growing monsters.

**_We will survive, for I am Scarlett Drafleur. Ambassador of the Gods. _**


End file.
